


Clinquant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [222]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Gourmand. More wedding prep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/10/1999 for the word [gourmand](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/10/clinquant).
> 
> clinquant  
> glittering, especially with tinsel; decked with garish finery.  
> imitation gold leaf; tinsel;false glitter.
> 
> This is a continuation of [gewgaw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713152), [effulgence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6726118), [sybarite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8215568), and [gourmand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224132).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Clinquant

After the kiss, Tony had quickly made decisions about the caterer and the food to be served at the reception. Gibbs had hoped that meant that they’d get to go home. His dick would have been quite happy to sink inside of Tony, right now. 

However, before Gibbs could voice that suggestion, Abby was again dragging them off somewhere else. There had been some decorations with the caterers that they had picked, but those had been for the cake and buffet table type thing. They still need all the rest of the decorations.

Gibbs practically cringed as they stepped into the clinquant party store. There was glitter everywhere. Practically every surface was covered. Those that weren’t were bedaubed with various balloons or other decorations. Gibbs badly wanted to run away. 

Tony squeezed his hand as he felt Gibbs tense up. He whispered. “Don’t worry. We won’t be here long.” 

Detaching his hand from Abby’s, Tony dragged Gibbs directly to the back of the store where he knew the more appropriate decorations as far as Gibbs was concerned would be. Abby stopped talking about whatever she’d been babbling about and called out, ‘Tony!”

Tony continued dragging Gibbs in the same direction leaving Abby no choice but to follow. “Tony! Come back here!”

Tony stopped in front of the party kits that supposedly had everything they needed together. Pointing at one of the sets, he turned to Gibbs. “That one?”

Gibbs grunted. It wasn’t too over the top. In fact, it was almost something Gibbs could see himself picking.

Abby joined them. “Abbs. Just get us however many of the always and forever pack we need for the people coming.” Tony cut straight to the point.

“But Tony.” Abby whined. She’d wanted to do something fancier for them.

“Abbs. It’s our wedding. No over the top stuff. The always and forever pack will be fine.” Tony retorted.

“Fine.” Abby pouted. 

They had a few more decisions to make, which Tony made quickly and efficiently. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as the final decision was made. Tony smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“We can go home, now?” Gibbs confirmed.

“Yep. We can go home.” Tony gave him a big grin. 

Gibbs had lost his erection at the sight of the glitter, but he was sure Tony would take care of that as soon as they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
